Ninjago's Greatest Father
by LittleWindflower
Summary: Zane has the greatest father to ever! He is all that he knows. He doesn't understand what the world is, or if he will ever fit into it. And he, Dr. Julien, wouldn't want it any other way. After all, a great father musn't let his son get hurt. Even if it means sheltering him forever. But soon, he makes a terrible, terrible mistake. He lets Zane outside.
1. A Worriless Life

Zane's Journal

The 7th of July

Greetings, my Journal! My name is Zane. I live inside a tree. Inside a forest. Which is inside a… a… uhh… Heh. Haha. Hahahaha! I believe this is what you might call "funny". I have forgotten where I live! Father says it is a place known as "Ninjago". But what is Ninjago? Is Ninjago the sky? The ground? This tree? Maybe _I am _Ninjago! Or _Father_ is Ninjago! So many questions. So little answers...

Father says I still have a lot to lear. Things such cooking and making coffee. I am already fairly good at that, I believe! Learning is fun. Father is fun. Father says he has a gift for me. But he says I'm not allowed to see. I don't understand. Is it a secret? But are secrets not… bad?

I wonder what it is.

* * *

Dr. Julien's Journal

The 12th of July

Tomorrow will be Zane's very first birthday. Oh, what a jolly day it will be! He is strong, that boy. He has such a free, innocent spirit, and I am just a sad, middle-aged man without friends or family to speak of! Haha.

But I can't help but feel worried. Every day, every night, I fear the worst might happen to him, that he might get kidnapped by terrible monsters, or learn too much of this unfair world, if he wanders too far away. This world is too evil and merciless, corrupted by greed and laziness, for my poor son. All I want is for Zane to live as far away from that as possible. All I want is for Zane to stay with me, forever, as my eternal son and companion. As I will always stay with him.

I hope that, as long as I keep telling him how wonderful and happy the world is…he won't have anything to worry about. Nothing to keep him up at night. After all, ignorance is the greatest, kindest bliss you can buy. And with such a bliss, comes a happy existence, year after year after year. Forever and ever, until the end of time.

Let tomorrow be the beginning of such a wonderful, worriless, fearless life. He deserves it so, so much.

Happy birthday, my son.

* * *

Zane's Journal

The 13th of July

I got my present today! At last, the mystery has been revealed. And not only that, but I was allowed the adventure of stepping outside for the first time, with Father by my side! There was white everywhere. On the ground, most. But also on the trees! I tried knocking on a few, to see if there were any inhabitants inside. Maybe they could let us in to a nice cup of coffee. However, sadly, Father told me to stop. I suppose he simply was not in the mood for coffee. I will do it later, then, when he is more in the mood.

Father pointed at something on a tree. A black blob of some kind. I thought very, very hard, I really did, but my mind could not recognize it. Such failure. I had just gone through all the possible options, everything from a big, black tennis ball to a red squirrel, when suddenly, Father made a strange melody through his mouth. It moved! An animal. No, not just an animal. A bird! He had dark feathers and a flat head, with a small crooked beak and stoic, yellow eyes. He looked at me. And I looked back. We looked at each other for quite a long while, most likely, before Father cleared his throat, loudly declaring:

"Happy birthday!"

I smiled broadly, and it flew unto my shoulder with a small "woosh!". He was so mysterious. My mysterious little friend.

Father and I have looked through a lot of animal books. Animals have such strange names. I think this one is what is to be known as a _faaaalcon_. That is how you say it, yes?

I love faaaalcons! I had never seen one before. Oh, I feel very certain they have now become my favourite animal!

I have just learned how to cook a very complicated, delicious masterchef delicacy known as "mashed potatoes". I think I will make some for Father tomorrow. He will like it, I hope.


	2. Oh Golly, What Nice Weather!

1rst of June

Today is the first of June! It says so in this book, that June is supposed to be a summer month. With sun and green grass, trees and flowers! I have studied all the seasons for a while now. Because I wish to endeavour in the art of vegetable-growing! It is quite fascinating, really. I have just planted some potatoes outside earlier today. The white stuff was everywhere, encompassing every acre, seeping through my shoes! But I still liked it. I think I will grow some more.

I tried knocking on a few more trees today, however, I was saddened to find that nobody responded. Are they perhaps asleep? Or do they not wish for me to visit them? Well, at least Falcon is with me! I don't know why, but he keeps shrieking and shouting, and trying to pull me, quite violently inside the tree-home. Why? At least let me grow my pretty little vegetables! They are taking very long to come out… I wonder why.

Father is building something. I saw him, leaning over his desk, creating… something. He didn't want to show me what, told me I should just go play with Falcon.

Father also says I should not go outside. He always said that. Keeps me locked inside the home. It is so dark and dreary, even with all the lights on. And the outside is so full of light and bright colors! Please, Father. Falcon. Tell me, what is so bad about going outside?

* * *

5th of June

The days have grown darker, slowly murdering the light with their twisted, bloody hands of clouds, licking the trees with their tongues of fog. Snow drifts from the sky in a tremendous speed, leaving no strand of grass or pebble to be seen. Time is of the essence. I must get my newest creation running as soon as possible! After all, it is at this time of year, that the monsters arrive.

My project is almost complete. With the spare parts of Zane's creation, coupled with bronze plates for armor giving to me by an old friend, it has been formed. It call it…. The Juggernaut! Cool name, right? (Heh, who am I even talking to? Am I going crazy?)

It's funny. I kinda wanna show my creation to somebody. Let them relish in my artistic genius! But I shouldn't. Even though I love this machine will all my heart and soul, I realise that the purpose of his existence overshadows that of my recognition for his creation.

Just like those monsters. Those monsters, who plan on steeling me away from my peaceful life, destroying everything in their wake. Corrupt my dear son with thoughts of money and _EVIL coorporations._

But I will not allow that! Oh _no. _So Mr. Juggernaut here will scare them all away with his sheer amazing metal fists of holiness!

He has to. For me, and for my son. The world's corrupt nature shall not reach us, with Juggernaut protecting us! Oh, I have never felt so confident and so ready in all of my life.

But Zane should still not know. I must keep him away now, more than ever. Keep him safe and protected, away from the dangerous and the monstrous, cold outdoors. He isn't ready for what evil the world presents to us.


End file.
